youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
The Day After Tomorrow in Sonic Style
The Day After Tomorrow is a 2004 American/Canadian science fiction disaster film co-written, directed, and produced by Roland Emmerich. The film depicts catastrophic effects of global warming in a series of extreme weather events that usher in global cooling and leads to a new ice age. This film starts with Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Espio the Chameleon and more. Plot Jack Hall (Shadow) is a paleoclimatologist on an expedition in Antarctica with colleagues Frank (Espio) and Jason (Charmy). They're drilling for ice core samples on the Larsen Ice Shelf for the NOAA when the shelf breaks off and Jack almost falls to his death. Later on, in New Delhi, India, Jack presents his findings on global warming at a United Nations conference, where diplomats and Vice President of the United States Raymond Becker are unconvinced by Jack's findings. However, Professor Terry Rapson (Silver) of the Hedland Climate Research Centre in Scotland believes in Jack's theories. Several buoys in the North Atlantic simultaneously show a massive drop in the ocean temperature, and Rapson concludes that melting polar ice is disrupting the North Atlantic current. He contacts Jack, whose paleoclimatological weather model shows how climate changes caused the first Ice Age. His team, along with NASA's meteorologist Janet Tokada, builds a forecast model with their combined data. Later on, multiple Tornadoes strike Los Angeles due to the increasing wind surge in Southern California. Across the world, violent weather causes mass destruction. U.S. President Blake authorizes the FAA to suspend all air traffic due to severe turbulence. At the International Space Station (ISS) three astronauts see a huge storm system spanning the northern hemisphere, delaying their return home. The situation worsens when the latter develops into three massive hurricane-like super storms with eyes holding extremely cold air that instantly freezes anything it comes in contact with. The weather becomes increasingly violent with intense winds and rains, causing the traffic-jammed Manhattan streets to become flooded knee-deep in a mix of rainwater, saltwater, and sewage. Jack's son Sam (Sonic), who's in New York City on a school trip, calls his father, promising to be on the next train home, but the subways and Grand Central Terminal are closed by flooding. As the storm worsens a massive storm surge hits Manhattan. Sam and his friends seek shelter in the New York Public Library, but not before his friend Laura (Amy Rose) gets injured. President Blake orders the evacuation of the southern states, causing almost all of the refugees to head to Mexico. Jack and his team set out for Manhattan to find his son. Their truck crashes into another vehicle just past Philadelphia, so the group continues on snowshoes. During the journey, Frank falls through the glass roof of a snow-covered shopping mall. As Jason and Jack try to pull him up, the glass under them continues to crack and Frank sacrifices himself by cutting the rope. Meanwhile in Mexico, Vice President Raymond Becker hears from the Secretary of State that President Blake's motorcade was caught in one of the super storms before he could make it to Mexico. The small group that remains burns books to stay alive and breaks the vending machine for food. Laura appears to have a cold, so Sam comforts her and later confesses his feelings for her. Soon afterward, the group find out that Laura is afflicted with blood poisoning from the cut on her leg being infected by the sewage-tainted water, so Sam and two others search for penicillin in a derelict Russian cargo ship that drifted inland and are attacked by starving wolves that have escaped from the local zoo. The eye of the super storm begins to pass over the city. The three barely get back to the library. During the deep freeze, Jack and Jason take shelter in an abandoned Wendy's restaurant, then resume their journey. They discover that the library buried in snow, but find Sam's group alive. They radio this in and the President orders UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters flown into New York. President Becker orders search and rescue teams to look for other survivors as he gives his first address to the nation. The movie concludes with the astronauts looking down at Earth from the Space Station, showing most of the northern hemisphere covered in ice and snow, with one of the astronauts calling it "the clearest atmosphere that he ever seen." Cast Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Jack Hall|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic smiled.jpg|Sonic as Sam Hall|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy smiled 2.jpg|Amy Rose as Laura Chapman|link=Amy Rose Silver the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Silver as Professor Terry Rapson Maria the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Maria as Dr. Lucy Hall|link=Maria the Hedgehog Tails smiled.jpg|Tails as Brian Parks|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Knuckles the Echidna 2.jpg|Knuckles as Jason Evans|link=Knuckles the Echidna Espio the Chameleon 3.jpg|Espio as Frank Harris|link=Espio the Chameleon Category:Sonic Style Movies